


A New Life With You!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: A 17 year old child prodigy Harry Potter is the lover of a 17 year old super genius Hiro Takachiho. Hiro Hamada and Harry Tanaka are connected by a mysterious past. What is it & why don't they remember? Yaoi story Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life With You!

**Author's Note:**

> A New Life With You!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Own Big Hero Six (Comic book or movie), The Marvel Universe (Comic books or movies), or Harry Potter!
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for: Yaoi: Gay Relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in fanfic don't read this. Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Content, Eventual Character Death, and to be safe.
> 
> Summery: A 17 year old child prodigy Harry Potter is the lover of a 17 year old super genius Hiro Takachiho. Hiro Hamada and Harry Tanaka are connected by a mysterious past. What is it & why don't they remember? Yaoi story = Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories, Read and Review, But NO NEGATIVE or OFFENSIVE Reviews, PLEASE!
> 
> Pairing(s): Hiro Hamada/Harry Tanaka, Hiro Takachiho/Harry Potter, Gogo Tanaka/Tadashi Hamada,
> 
> It doesn't matter that this all happened before we were born - the responsibility is ours to bear... the world still ours to protect. - Hiro Takachiho
> 
> "I fail to see how you fail to see that it's AWESOME!" - Hiro Hamada
> 
> Chapter 1: Enter Hiro Takachiho

Chapter 1: Enter Hiro Takachiho

* * *

Hiro Takachiho continued to ignore everything around him as he & his best friend Harry made out passionately. "Young Mastser, We are here, if you would make yourselves decent, we can go inside." Baymax, Hiro's bodyguard, butler, driver, & father figure said in a patient tone that spoke of years of having to drive the two teens places, as well as years of dealing with the two's antics.

"Yes, well thank you, Baymax." Hiro said calmly, as he & Harry started to get their clothes back on (Which by the way were scattered all over the limo, with Harry's boxers & Hiro's left sock somehow ending up on Baymax's shoulder. Neither of them knew how that had happened or how Hiro's boxers and Harry's gloves ended up all over Kai.).

The two got dressed in silence, which was only broken by Harry's giggling, as his perverted habit, of groping his lover every once in a while, started acting up again. After ten minutes of this Hiro slapped his lovers hand away from him to stop the groping from occurring again.

The Potter boy pouted at his lovers refusal to give into his desires, causing said lover to roll his eyes at the younger boys antics. "We need to get dressed and get out there, Harry, they are waiting for us to show up now don't make them wait much longer." Kai said from his spot in the passengers seat in the front with Baymax.

* * *

Tadashi grinned as his otouto ran around the lab in excitement. "I need to come here, I **have to get into this school, aniki."** His adorable younger brother said as he hugged his older brother.

Gogo cursed up a storm as she dragged a slightly bloody hot guy past Hiro, causing him to drool over Gogo's younger brother. "Hi. My name is Harry Tanaka, you're the most attractive thing I've seen all day and I've seen Lei sleeping." The younger boy said and then yelped as a hand gripped his ear and started dragging him painfully towards Tadashi's office, with Hiro & Tadashi trailing after them curiously.

Hiro's face turned crimson red from the blunt statement, as Harry flailed around comically. Tadashi chuckled as he saw Hiro try to hide his interested body part as well as hide his blush which announced his crush on the Tanaka boy to the world.

* * *

**Back With Hiro Takachiho!**

* * *

Hiro and Harry finally dressed started making their way into the building. "Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, ok, koibito." Hiro said in a calm tone of voice to his lover, who nodded his head agreement.

"Ok, Hiro-kun!" The Potter heir chirped happily as he followed his boyfriend into the building. Four people came out of the building and greeted the four males (Well two human males and two robotic males that is.). "Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, Takachiho, Potter." A women with red hair done up in a bun, said to them politely. "Who are your friends?" A blonde women with brown eyes asked curiously.

"They are Baymax & Kai, our bodyguards." Hiro said firmly, as he and Harry brushed past them. "Sorry about his rudeness, he's been stressed as of late." Harry said politely, as he followed his best friend.

* * *

**With Hiro Hamada & Harry Tanaka**

* * *

Hiro looked at the boy, who looked familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why he seemed so familiar to him. "Something up, Bonehead?" Tadashi asked his younger brother, who looked perplexed about something. "I just can't help but feel like I've met him somewhere before, but for the life of me I can't place where I've met him." Hiro said, sounding frustrated about not knowing something which rarely happened with the young genius.

Tadashi opened his mouth and closed it several times. "Geez, if you keep making those faces its going to freeze like that, oh wait you can't help it that is your face." Hiro teased his brother, before running ahead watching Harry examines Baymax with a excited eye.

"I am so coming here, Lei." The 13 year old boy said, as he let Baymax scan him and tell him exactly what was injured. "He's interesting, isn't he Hiro?" Tadashi asked his brother, who nodded, as he watched the younger Tanaka boy race out after his sister so they could go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as much I loved typing it! I am thinking of making the two Hiro's technopaths and giving them Panmnesia (The ability to recall and remember anything, go to wiki/Panmnesia for info.)
> 
> I am also thinking of giving the two Harry's precognition, danger intuition & empathy. Well tell me what you think & please enjoy it!


End file.
